


come home to me?

by iwritetragedy_KagariCavendish



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst and Romance, Car Accidents, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Sad with a Happy Ending, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetragedy_KagariCavendish/pseuds/iwritetragedy_KagariCavendish
Summary: That's brutal. Diana will never understand people like this. Selfish people hurt other people, without caring about the consequences. If such things happen to Akko, she would never forgiv-Cold grips her heart as she stops in her steps. Numbing fear struck her veins like lightning. Diana forgot how to breathe. Her blue eyes lose the vibrant color.-This is a fanfic I came up with on a whim. It's gonna be short. Maybe a two-short. The next update might be a bit delayed because I start school again tomorrow. Like, physically going backk to school 😌
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari & Sucy Manbavaran & Lotte Yanson, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger & Jasminka Antonenko & Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish & Andrew Hanbridge, Diana Cavendish & Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England & Barbara Parker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 72





	come home to me?

The clinging sound of the front door being opened bounces off the wall of the medium-sized, cozy apartment.

"Akko, darling? I'm going now. " Diana called out, putting her shoes on. 

Footsteps heard behind the corner of the front hallway, Akko in all her joy came into sight. A bento box in her hands.

"You forgot your lunch again. " she mused, a bit amused. Lovingly looking at her wife. 

Diana smiled sheepishly, taking the bento box that was handed to her. 

"Again. Yes, I am sorry. " she apologizes, this happened often. God, what would she have done without Akko? 

Akko comes closer to her. And Diana knew exactly what was coming.

Arms thinner than her drapes themselves over her shoulder. Akko pulled her closer into the embrace. She nose buried into the nook of her fair neck. Breathing her scent in, deeply.

"It's cold. I put an extra heat pack on your dashboard. Don't skip your meal. I put a lot of love into making this after all"- she joked- " be a good doctor. And a good wife. Brag about me." 

Diana had to laugh at that. Oh, Akko. 

"Whatever you order me to, darling. " she pecks her lips lovingly before her forehead, holding her face like a China ceramic, her forehead kiss lingers. Akko savors the moment, her hands holding onto the Cavendish's wrists.

4 years of marriage and nothing changed. Except for the obvious fact that their love has only grown stronger. They wish to keep it this way, forever and more. 

"Are you meeting with Sucy and Lotte later? " Diana murmured into her dark brown hair, still hugging her. 

Akko hummed. "2 p.m. at Halberts" 

"Be careful, please. I'll be home early today, what do you say I cook dinner this evening? " 

Akko beamed and oh, did Diana's throat seized up. 

"Yakitorikudasai! " 

"Hai watashi no ai "

Diana had spent the better part of their dating years (5 years in total since freshmen year) learning Japanese and how to cook some of their dishes. She turned out very good at them. 

They pulled apart, finally. Said I love you to each other before Diana moved over. Diana was halfway out the door when Akko called her, she peeked from behind the door.

Akko seems in half a trance. Her eyes sort of distant. She forced a smile.

"Take care. " 

Diana was a bit concerned, but she decided to brush it off. She can ask Akko when she comes home. 

"Of course, dear. " and with a smile, she closed the door.

The apartment becomes quiet. Uncomfortably so. Akko stared at the door where Diana just stepped out from. Her mind numb.

She doesn't know. She just feels like she should have told Diana more.

Diana is a highly acclaimed neurosurgeon, she climbed the system faster than most, becoming a professor candidate in just 1 year after her residency program. 

Her record isn't perfect. She's had a few surgical failures before, as any other doctor has. When she loses a patient, Akko was there. Akko is always there. 

Thinking of Akko now might be a distraction, however.

"You have that look on your face again. " Barbara exclaimed, her eyes full of mirth as she looks at her long time friend's face, deep in trance. 

Diana hummed in question. Barbara could only snicker. Oh, the amount of time she's been in these shoes. She might never get tired of it though. She had been with Diana ever since they were younger. She and Hannah. They were the trio, alright. She knows how much Akko has help, Diana. The scars Akko mended in 9 years. The scars she and Hannah couldn't heal in half of their lives. Akko did. 

Akko made Diana the happiest woman on Earth. For that, they are forever grateful. 

"That look. You have that I-am-thinking-about-my-beautiful-wife-Atsuko kind of look. I see that look at least five times a day, did I tell you? " Barbara adds, biting on her straw. They were at Diana's workplace cafeteria for lunch. Hannah couldn't join them this time because of an emergency meeting.

Diana takes the last bite of her lunch. Akko packed some onigiri today in the shape of a duckling. That's such an Akko thing. 

"Well, there's not much to think about apart from work-related stuff. Thinking about her boost my serotonin. " Diana admitted, her cheeks turning a bit pink. 

Barbara suppressed a squeal. 

"God, the two of you never spare the romance. " they laughed at that. 

Diana's phone abruptly goes off. It's from the nurse post.

"Looks like you gotta go. See you later, Di. " Barbara said, waving as Diana stand up. 

"Yes, of course, Barbs. Pack my bento for me? I'll fetch it on my way home. " she said and immediately runoff.

Barbara sighed. "She's busier than me, and I own a company. " 

Diana answered the call as she sprints, avoiding staves and patients and other people left and right. 

"Dr. Cavendish! We have a hit and run patient coming in, 5 minutes top. Identification unclear. Big mess. The paramedics reported possible severe head trauma and a huge amount of blood loss. "

Diana pants "Get room 3. I'll be there soon. " she hangs up.

When she arrived at the prep room, a group of nurses was already waiting, they immediately put her robe and gloves on. The case was urgent, proper prepping is not affordable. 

"Have the patient arrive? " Diana interrogates as they tie her robe for her.

"Yes. We couldn't get any other doctors, you're the only one with a free schedule. Even Dr. Hanbridge is unavailable. It's gonna be a tough one. Several broken ribs probably punctured the lungs already. Gashes and bruises. Might drag a few hours. " the head nurse assistant, Chloe, explained thoroughly. The group moved into the operation room as fast as they could. 

Diana couldn't see the patient face at first, a couple of nurses were hooking him or her up to the machines. 

"Why is the identification unclear? "

"We heard she was chasing a thief and was hit with a Porshe going over the speed limit. Her identification card and pretty much most of her belongings except her phone are lost. "

That's brutal. Diana will never understand people like this. Selfish people hurt other people, without caring about the consequences. If such things happen to Akko, she would never forgiv-

Cold grips her heart as she stops in her steps. Numbing fear struck her veins like lightning. Diana forgot how to breathe. Her blue eyes lose the vibrant color. 

The patient she's about to operate. The person she's gonna hold a knife to. Akko.

"No… NO! " Diana lost it. She ran over to the broken body, laying on the operation table listless. 

The nurses recoiled in surprise. Diana was, after all, very much known for always being composed in the direst situation. However this time…

Chloe may not be a close friend of Diana, but they're good friends when they're not coworkers. Chloe didn't assess to have welcomed the patient when they had to arrive. She should have. She would have known-

"Akko? " the head nurse mumbled horrifically to herself. She snapped towards another nurse by her side. She can't let Diana do this. 

"Go and check for any other doctors, anyone that has finished their operation! Dr. Cavendish can't do this," she whispered urgently, the nurse was taken aback but had quickly nodded and run out.

Chloe went over to Diana who was damn near hysterical. 

"Diana, you need to get out. You can't do this. It's against the procedure, we didn't know,- " Diana pushed her aside. Her face describing how shocked she is. The shock must have…

"I'm doing this. I'm gonna save her. I'm gonna save Akko. " Diana muttered. Her body tense, face contour as hardened like steel. 

"Hand me the scalpel. " she ordered. The assistant nurses were hesitant.

"Hand me the scalpel, now! " Diana screamed which shocked everyone yet again. 

Chloe gritted her teeth, she pushed Diana away and grab a hold of her collar. Tight. 

"You can't do this!! Don't be foolish, Diana! You could kill her!! "

Diana screamed back "If I don't do anything that will kill her!! Get off of me! Akko!! " as soon as Diana yelled the name, the monitor went crazy. Akko's limp body seizures. 

Quite possibly the horror on Diana's face worsened. 

"Fuck! " Chloe cursed, she was about to rush over when the door slide open. Andrew Hanbridge, still in the same robe from his previous operation, runs in. 

He quickly examined the situation and came to a verdict. 

"Take Diana out. Literally. The rest of you get me the suction cup! And the defibrillator! " he ordered strongly, running over to Akko's convulsing body.

Diana was about to fight back when Andrew voiced out; "Diana, I can't promise you I will save her… " the back view of Andrew became Diana's target, she stopped struggling, at that moment one If the nurse pricks her wrist with an anesthetic -"but I won't give Akko a half-assed performance. " the words were reassuring.

Diana felt hot tears leave her gradually dropping eyes. 

"Please… Andrew. " her last view before the dark spots covered her sight completely was her wife convulsing, bathed in blood and fighting.

Akko, darling…

When Diana woke up, it was bright. Instinctively she sits up. The one too quick of action gives her a spinning headache immediately. 

"Diana, you're awake. " a familiar voice greets her, melancholy landing her tone. 

Diana looks to her side where Hannah and Barbara were waiting for her.

Her bleary eyes soon clear up with dawning clarity. Realization. 

"Akko!- " 

"Is alright. " Hannah interrupted.

Diana was confused. Or in dazed. Or… 

Barbara put a hand on Hannah's shoulder. They exchanged a look.

Barbara took over, "Andrew managed to stabilize her for now. The operation ended an hour ago. They have her in the ICU unit. Chloe called us right after the surgery ended and we rushed over. We called Sucy and Lotte too, they arrived already and are waiting in the ICU waiting room. " 

The tenses in Diana's muscles leave her. 

Akko is okay. She thought. 

"Do you wanna go see her now? " Hannah asked, softly. 

Diana looked down at her laps. She was still in her doctor attire, minus the coat. 

She thought back on her actions. Going berserk in the operation room when Akko had needed immediate medical attention. Just what was she thinking?

A droplet of tear fell on her slack. Diana unconsciously tried to subdue her incoming sob.

"I-I could… I could have- eugh. Killed her- hnn..! " the sobbing came like a tsunami. The fear. The regret. The pain. They all just hit her shore. Mercilessly. 

Hannah and Barbara were quick to engulf her in a much-needed warmth of comfort. 

Diana's whole body shakes with great tremor. God. God. Was she so darn stupid? She could have killed her. She could have cost her wife's life. Why was she so damn stupid?

Hannah and Barbara were murmuring; you didn't know, it's not your fault, it turned out fine, she's okay… but that's exactly why. What if it didn't turn out fine? What if Akko turned out not okay? Then what was she gonna do? 

She just sits there. Hunching over. In her best friends' embraces. Crying and crying. Taking her vocal out, shrieking. Lamenting on what would have been if she had done what she had rashly wanted to do. Lamenting over a mistake, erased before it was made. 

Lotte's tear-stained eyes gazed towards the huge window that shows the inside of Akko's ICU ward. Such sat beside her, seemingly quite worn. 

"She was just saying goodbye to us and then suddenly they called and- and- " Sucy side hug the Finnish girl as she bit her lips, trying to control even a bit of her cries. 

"Akko will be fine. She always does. " Sucy coax. Half the comfort was true. Although honestly, she was also looking to comfort herself. Make belief. 

"Lotte, Sucy. " Hannah's voice snapped them out of their grief, they saw Hannah, Barbara, and Diana walking towards them. 

"Diana. " Lotte was quick to envelop the woman in a hug. Diana reciprocates her best. She put up a small, appreciative smile. 

Sucy offered a comforting pat on the shoulder. Diana nodded in gratitude. 

"They only let one person go in at a time. We thought you should be the first. Take as long as you want, we can wait. " Sucy proclaimed, her tone empathetic than usual.

"Thank you… " came the exhausted voice of one Diana Kagari-Cavendish.

She went inside the room, albeit quite hesitant. Leaving her friends outside, worried. 

Diana sits on the chair beside Akko's bed. She takes in her wife's condition carefully. The huge oxygen mask covering the brunette's smaller face looked ridiculous on her. Diana almost chuckles. 

She took Akko's limp, cold hand into her own and pull it to her face. She caresses the hand so tenderly, leaning against it. 

"Just this morning I was holding you in my arms… look at where we are now, love. " Diana whispered. The sadness evident, in her voice, on her face, in her eyes.

"I met Andrew on the way to meet you. I thanked him, for saving you for me… he said you're gonna be in a medically induced coma for a while. They'll get you to wake up after you get much better… so.. Akko- " the doctor chocked for a bit "please get better soon. I'll be here. I'll be here until you wake. So, please… don't leave me just yet, hmm? " tears cascades down Diana's pale face as she gazes at her comatose wife with all the love she could store in that one single look.

"Don't leave… I need you… so much.. I can't lose you. So- so you must fight, for me… please baby.. Onegai… hayaku meo samashitekure, ai " she cries. 

Akko's unresponsive figure was the only thing she sees. And that pains her. 

She desperately so need to see the usually cheerful brunette's smile. Desperately so.

On this day, Diana Kagari-Cavendish prayed like she never has before. For once, asking the universe for something. 

And the universe abides.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how that goes so far. This is my first anime fanfic. I've been on AFF for a long time as a kpop fanfic writer. I've always been an otaku tho HAHA just have never write for an anime. You bet I live up to my username btw. It's a trademark on AFF really. My stories are where I kill off the MCs. And make you guys cry.


End file.
